


Aren’t You a Ride’s Worth

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Minatsukicest, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: After finishing a kill, Minatsuki never expects Laica to do any lifting on him whatsoever.





	Aren’t You a Ride’s Worth

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm feeling a little proud of myself that I'm able to produce three stories for this ship. Woo!
> 
> This fic is inspired by this beautiful [minatsukicest fanart](https://minatsuki-on-main.tumblr.com/post/172865431100/he-got-himself-hauled-around-by-laica-and-thats) by [minatsuki-on-main](https://minatsuki-on-main.tumblr.com/). Please give them the love they deserve! 
> 
> Enjoy.

In the hidden depths of Cremona, no one bats an eye on the streaks of blood from a stranger lying abandoned in an alleyway. His desperate cries sing into the late night air, pleading for his attacker to stop, but a sharp blade embeds into the man’s shoulder with a sickening squelch and with force, Minatsuki cuts downward until the arm hangs loose and out of place. The body twitches, the man’s breathing grows weak in seconds while he still begs for it to all stop.

“No… more… please.”

“It’ll be over soon.”

With the policemen turning a blind eye, Minatsuki presses his sword into the man’s abdomen next, again and again he stabs while watching the light of the man’s brown eyes slowly fading into a dull escape.

The resistance is over. Minatsuki rears his head back and laughs out loud, riding on the high with wet crimson pooling around the sunken corpse against the wall.

“Pitiful man. You’re nothing, but the joy you brought me was exquisite,” Minatsuki groans, taking a deep breath of the faint metallic smell.

It started with those disgusting hands prying on his suit. Minatsuki hated it, a brief contact with a miserable drunk sent an unbearable feeling down his spine but also a time and place to have a little fun with the human. Who knew it felt invigorating.

He draws his sword back and wipes the remaining blood against the dead man’s shirt.

Then he hears footsteps coming from behind, recognizing the sound and weight of those soles wherever he goes. His partner never seems to leave his side.

“You know I’m not going to apologize. It’s not like I wanted to kill him,” Minatsuki explains while sheathing his sword, his pulse isn’t rapid any longer as the adrenaline in his system quiets down.

“I know you won’t. You’re not the type to admit your mistakes after all.” Laica steps forward and stands on Minatsuki’s left. He studies the body on the ground in front of him.

“Mistake?” Minatsuki sounds insulted. “You believe me to be wrong in this matter?” He gestures the body. “Such cretin didn’t deserve to live. He should’ve been more careful of his surroundings but look, this is where he ends up. A failed product of society. How pathetic.”

“You could’ve knocked him out and left him. It’s not necessary to make a mess,” Laica comments, but Minatsuki shoots him a disbelieving look. Laica says nothing and takes out his phone, dialing a number for a cleanup.

“Don’t ruin my night, I enjoyed it and that’s that.” Minatsuki retorts back with a sneer. “Now hurry up and let’s head back.”

“What’s the rush?” Laica puts his phone away.

“Nothing. I rather not hang around here anymore than needed.”

“Of course.”

“Good, we can—What are you doing?!” Minatsuki almost loses his balance as he holds onto Laica for dear life.

Laica surprises him by picking him up, startling Minatsuki from the unexpected strength he has to carry him. Arms hoist Minatsuki up with ease, supporting his back and rear, and Minatsuki snakes his own arms around Laica’s shoulder and legs wraps around his waist, praying the man doesn’t drop him on purpose.

“Laica…” He seethes between his teeth. “What’re you doing?”

“I’m taking you home. Is that a problem?” Laica questions, patting Minatsuki’s back with care and starts walking out despite Minatsuki cursing at him.

As they went, they pass a team arriving at the scene on time. They pay no attention to them while they’re focusing on their work, and Minatsuki hisses, poking Laica to be released. He doesn’t even remember anyone ever carrying him around. It’s not as if it’s nice and all, but he can’t have anyone else finding out about this, too.

“Put me down now or else.” The statement is firm and threatening, but Laica responds by pushing up a bit, giving Minatsuki a little jump in place. It’s not appreciated but Minatsuki knows Laica won’t listen to him for unknown reasons why. He could see the amusement on Laica’s face and wishes he could erase all of that, save him from the small embarrassment working its way into his cheeks.

Not for long, as they maneuvered away from the public eye, Minatsuki tightens his hold and presses his cheek on top of Laica’s hat. It’s late, and he doesn’t realize how late it actually is. He yawns a little from the fatigue seeping through his head and stays content in the position he’s in. Laica has been quiet throughout, still holding onto him as it a treasure he cannot lose.

“Laica,” Minatsuki utters under his breath.

“What is it?”

Minatsuki begins playing with the ends of the dark hair he finds quite lovely. He hums in thought, watching and experimenting with his fingers, but he halts their movements, finding Laica looking at him instead. But this sort of stare has Minatsuki swallowing a ball down his throat. The faint pink of lips, the soft cheekbones and all around a pleasant to look at it.

“It’s nothing. Never mind,” Minatsuki answers too quickly and looks at a cafe across the street, spotting with only one customer inside. But a second too late, he notices they stopped moving and finds Laica burying his face into his throat and breathes as if he is sated.

Minatsuki pretends the warmth doesn’t call to him, ignoring the fact that those lips are what he expects them to be as they travel along his neck with a faint teasing touch. He senses a smile on him before he turns to look down and discovers Laica is just a smug bastard with a stupid hat.

He takes the hat and throws it on the floor, earning himself a small victory instead.

But Laica pays no attention to his loss and kisses him. 

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
